Voyage
by Faicentt
Summary: Hanya sebuah perjalanan cinta. Terlihat klise, memang. Tapi menemukan sesuatu yang dicari setelah hancur oleh perasaan, apa tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu? Bahkan kisah mereka pun baru akan dimulai. Just a simple fic. Oneshot. Taichi-Sora's story, a little bit Yamato-Sora. AU (Edited)


_Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo_

_Pair : Taichi Yagami - Sora Takenouchi – Yamato Ishida_

_Warning : OOC, Alternate Universe_

_Besides characters, location and other only a mere fiction._

* * *

Sungguh, kali ini Sora Takenouchi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Lelah setelah bekerja _part time_ untuk menjaga toko bunga milik salah seorang kenalan Haruhiko—_sang ayah_, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung melepas lelah. Sembari menutup pintu sebuah _flat_ sederhana tempatnya tinggal, ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kamarnya. Gadis belia itu menggantungkan mantel hijau _tosca_ dan topi rajutan miliknya pada _standing hook_, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat. Sepasang _vermilion_ miliknya memandang jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan dengan balkon kamar.

_Musim gugur, huh?_

Gadis itu mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata perlahan. Udara dingin yang masuk melewati lubang _ventilasi_ tidak dihiraukannya. Begitu pula dengan rasa lapar yang sempat menghampiri saat _part time_ tadi. Untuk bergerak _pun_ rasanya ia begitu enggan sekarang. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, belaian angin mampu membuat kesadaran gadis itu perlahan terlepas—kembali ke_ memorial _yang sempat ia lupakan akhir-akhir ini. Dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan setetes bening yang mulai turun menggenangi sudut matanya.

"_Maaf, Sora. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud_—"

"_Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa." _

Sebut saja dia pembohong yang tidak ulung. Karena ia sangat yakin bahwa waktu itu pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri tegak dihadapannya mampu melihat sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"_Sora, aku_—"

"_Aku mohon Yamato, cukup. Kau tidak perlu memberi penjelasan apapun, karena aku−_aku sangat mengerti._"_ Sora menengadahkan kepala keatas—_berharap dapat mencegah tetesan bening itu mengalir di pipinya_—sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang 'kekasih'nya.

_Atau mantan, eh? _Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"_Baiklah. Aku tahu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, hubungan ini berhenti sampai disini." _Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sepasang tangan yang sangat ia sukai itu membelai helaian _burnt orange_ miliknya, sebelum akhirnya mengusap wajahnya lembut. _"Maafkan aku, Sora."_

Andai saja ini bukan suatu perpisahan, andai saja ini adalah belaian sayang dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, ia pasti akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

Andai? Oke, cukup. Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar bodoh akan imaji miliknya. Tanpa bisa menahan tangis yang menggelegak di tenggorokan, ia memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya. _Sangat erat_—

—_untuk yang terakhir..._

.

"_Together with my weak and fractious face, I think I must continue walking on. I know it's hurts, like how we're close, but you don't love me. I seldom love, i seldom wish. I often choose to doubt, and for that I hate myself."_

.

_._

_._

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**"VOYAGE"**

**.**

**Asahikawa, Hokaido Prefecture – 2013**

"_Kau yakin untuk terus bekerja disana, Sora? Kalau kau mau, aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan berguna untukmu disini."_

Sora memutar kedua bola matanya–_jenuh_. "_Kaa-san_, aku baik-baik saja disini—_jika itu yang kau khawatirkan._ Tenang saja, teman _Tou-san_ begitu baik padaku, setidaknya aku akan disini sampai aku menemukan apa yang aku cari."

"_Selalu saja begitu. Kau mengatakan akan kembali—setidaknya sampai kau menemukan apa yang kau cari. Hei, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau cari itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?"_

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sembari memainkan seutas tali yang lepas dari bantal. "Oh, ayolah _Kaa-san_, jangan merajuk. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil." Godanya.

"_Lihat siapa yang berbicara."_ Satu nada kesal tak ayal membuat gadis itu terkikik kecil._ "Kau membuatku khawatir, Sora." _Ucap Toshiko—_sang ibu_.

"Terimakasih _Kaa-san_, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap sang gadis lembut. "Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun, tentu aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pasti kembali Akita secepatnya."

Satu desah nafas dapat gadis itu dengar dari seberang telepon. _"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."_ Suara Toshiko kembali melunak, _"Kalau ada apa-apa, kabari kami—segera."_

"Siap, Nyonya!" Ucapnya ditengah gelak. "Dan—_ah_, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk _Tou-san_, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian."

"_Kami juga merindukanmu, Sayang." _Sahut suara diseberang._ "Baiklah, kalau begitu lain waktu kita lanjutkan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sora."_

"Kau juga _Kaa-san_." Jawab gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menutup _flip_ ponsel miliknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Sepasang _vermilion_ indahnya menerawang kelangit-langit, memandang _plafon_ berwarna _peach _yang tergantung manis diatas.

Kalau boleh jujur, gadis ini sedikit merasa bersalah. Hei, bukan keinginannya untuk membohongi kedua orang-tuanya, _bukan_?

Ia sudah lama mengenal pemuda yang merupakan mantan vokalis sebuah band ternama itu. Ditambah lagi, keberuntungan membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, dimana suatu ketika Haruhiko memperkenalkan seorang _asisstant professor_—Yamato Ishida—kepada puteri kesayangannya tersebut. Kebersamaan mereka selama tujuh tahun selalu mengalir perlahan, tidak ada goncangan yang berarti. Kalaupun mereka bertengkar, kemarahan itu berangsur surut tidak lebih dari satu hari. Membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin yakin bahwa mereka akan bertahan sampai ke jenjang selanjutnya.

_Bertahan, huh? _Sora tertawa miris dalam hati. Bahkan berakhirnya hubungan mereka sampai saat ini masih ia sembunyikan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya merasa khawatir, melihat puteri yang dikenal_ tomboyish _kesayangan mereka terbang ke pulau lain hanya karena patah hati. Sungguh itu cukup memalukan untuknya.

_Setidaknya aku akan bertahan disini sampai hatiku merasa siap,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Baru saja gadis manis itu melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju _counter bar_ di dekat _pantry_, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil segelas cokelat hangat dan memutar balik langkahnya menuju pintu depan.

"Maaf, siapa?" Tanya gadis itu begitu melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung dihadapannya.

"Ah! _E-eto..._" Pemuda yang terlihat sedikit gugup itu membuat Sora mengerutkan keningnya. Sepasang _vermilion_nya memandang bungkusan yang tengah di dekap sang pemuda.

"Kau—"

"_Sumimasen. Ah, gomen._ Aku penghuni baru _flat_ ini, tepatnya dua kamar dari kamarmu." Pemuda tampan dengan helaian _brown _miliknya tampak menggaruk kepalanya—_salah tingkah_.

Sepasang mata indah milik Sora membulat—teringat sesuatu. "Oh, kau pemuda pindahan dari Okinawa itu, _kan?_"

"_He?_" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sora tersenyum, sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi pintu. "Gennai-_san_, pemilik _flat_ ini yang menceritakannya padaku. Kebetulan tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya sebelum bekerja." Ia memandang_ google_ yang terkalung manis dileher sang pemuda, "Kau...seorang petualang?"

"_Eh? Oh,_ bukan." Pemuda itu melepaskan_ google _miliknya dan menyimpannya dalam saku jaket. "Hanya _action_ saja." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai kecil.

Sedikit tidak enak membiarkan sang tamu berdiri terus-menerus, Sora menyampingkan tubuhnya dan memandang sang pemuda, "Silahkan masuk. Mengobrol didalam sepertinya lebih nyaman."

"Maaf merepotkan, _engg_—"

"Sora Takenouchi." Ujar sang gadis sembari menuntun tamunya masuk ke ruang tengah. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan cokelat hangat untukmu." Lanjutnya setelah memastikan sang pemuda sudah duduk manis di sofa.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Takenouchi-_san._ Aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku baru saja hendak membuat cokelat hangat, namun suara bel membuatku menunda untuk mengisi perut." Candanya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pelan, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju _pantry_.

Tidak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali keruang tengah dengan membawakan dua gelas cokelat yang masih mengepulkan uap. Ia memilih duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda yang baru saja menjadi tetangganya tersebut. "Silahkan—_oh ya_, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Taichi Yagami." Sahut pemuda itu sembari tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Takenouchi-_san_. Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan bingkisan sebagai tanda perkenalan." Sepasang tangan _tan _miliknya menyodorkan bingkisan pada sang tuan rumah.

Sora terdiam sejenak, memandang paras tampan dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya balas tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak, Yagami-_san_. Kebetulan aku sedang luang, dan kurasa teman mengobrol tidak begitu buruk." Sanggahnya.

"Kau sendiri saja?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari melihat suasana dalam ruangan.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Sora. Sepasang tangannya meraih gelas plastik berisikan cokelat dan meniupnya perlahan. Hangatnya uap yang menyapu permukaan wajahnya membuat pipi gadis manis itu sedikit merona. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu. Aku kebetulan mendapat tugas untuk magang di sebuah biro swasta Asahikawa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di _flat_ ini—sementara." Jelas sang pemuda sembari memainkan gelas ditangannya.

"Kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"Yap." Sahut Taichi sembari tersenyum. "Mahasiswa S2, lebih tepatnya." Jawaban yang tak urung membuat gadis dihadapannya membelalakkan mata—_terkejut_.

"Wow. Keren." Ungkapnya jujur. "Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

Taichi menggaruk kepala belakangnya—merasa tersanjung. "_Urban design_. Semacam tata lansekap, tidak jauh-jauh dari itulah." Ia memandang intens sepasang _vermilion_ didepannya. "Kau juga kuliah?"

"Oh, tidak." Jawab Sora sembari mengulum senyum. "Aku baru saja lulus dari kuliahku tahun lalu, dan sekarang aku bekerja di toko bunga milik Gennai-_san_."

Pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun."

"Tiga tahun dibawahku, _hmm? _Tak heran, wajah manismu masih seperti remaja belasan tahun." Ungkap Taichi dengan santainya.

Sekilas, gadis manis didepannya sedikit tersipu. Oke, jangan salahkan dia. Tetangga barunya itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jaket cokelat muda, dan juga celana hitam yang melekat manis ditubuh tegapnya. Belum lagi rayuan yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh sang pemuda itu sendiri.

"Ah, sudah jam empat." Taichi tampak kaget seusai melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Maaf Takenouchi-_san_, aku pamit dulu. Masih ada beberapa tetangga lagi yang harus ku kunjungi." Ucapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendapat teman baru, Yagami-_san_." Gadis itu berdiri dan mengantar sang tamu sampai di pintu depan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Terimakasih untuk cokelat hangatnya." Pemuda jangkung itu menunduk tubuhnya, lalu melangkah menjauhi Sora dengan satu lambaian tangan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sembari memandang punggung teman barunya dari kejauhan.

_Dia terlihat begitu manis, eh?_

* * *

Musim gugur yang sepi dan dingin—_atau seharusnya begitu_.

Namun sore ini, rasa sepi yang sebelumnya menghinggapi sekeliling dimana Sora Takenouchi duduk tergantikan oleh sapaan hangat yang menjalar dipundaknya. Gadis dengan helaian _burnt orange_ itu menoleh tatkala membaui aroma maskulin yang begitu hangat didekat tengkuknya.

"Hai, Sora. Lama menunggu?" Pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya kini menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya—sebelumnya ia menunduk, menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis itu—dan memandang sang gadis sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hai juga. Tidak lama, hanya—" Sepasang _vermilion_ itu melirik jam ditangannya, "—lima belas menit dari waktu janjian. Sama sekali tidak lama, Taichi." Ia mengeluarkan nada sarkastik, membuat pemuda bernama Taichi tersenyum menyeringai lebar.

"_Gomen_, aku tadi terlibat perbincangan seru dengan Koushiro Izumi—_graphic designer_ tempatku bekerja." Pemuda tampan itu melirik sekilas jam tangannya, "Ya maklum, aku jadi lupa waktu."

Sora memutar kedua bola matanya—malas. "Biar kutebak, apa yang kau perbincangkan pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari sepakbola."

Taichi membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Wow. Kau bahkan tahu kebiasaanku. Apa ini artinya seorang Takenouchi mulai jatuh cinta, _ne_?"

Tersentak, wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Dalam mimpimu, Ya-ga-mi-_san_. Lagipula lima bulan mengenalmu sudah cukup membuatku paham kebiasaanmu. Kau tidak akan terlambat kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, adik perempuanmu dan—"

"—bola." Sambung Taichi.

"Dasar _workholic_, _brother complex, _maniak bola." Sindir Sora. Namun sepasang mata indahnya masih memandang kearah lain.

"Wow, terimakasih pujiannya. Aku tersanjung." Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat sembari membelai helaian lembut Sora perlahan. Membuat kepala gadis itu semakin menunduk—_malu_. "Terimakasih Sora. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang kau begitu mengenalku. Padahal baru lima bulan kita berkenalan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa benar-benar dekat denganmu."

Suara berat dan serak itu membuat Sora memandang sepasang mata _hazel_ yang kini duduk disampingnya. Oke, pemuda ini sepertinya hobi sekali membuat wajahnya seakan seperti rebusan kepiting. Daripada semakin salah tingkah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk—

—_gyuuut_

"Aw! Hei, apa salahku?" Satu pekikan membuat sang pelaku tersenyum kecil. "Aduh. Lihat, tanganku merah gara-gara cubitanmu." Protes Taichi.

"Aku tidak suka gombalan, kau tahu itu, _kan_?" Sora terkikik kecil melihat wajah kesakitan Taichi. Namun sedetik kemudian jemari lentiknya mengusap perlahan lengan yang mulai memerah karena cubitannya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Sahut Taichi. "Tapi tadi sama sekali bukan gombalan, Sora. Aku serius."

Sora memandang sekilas sepasang _hazel_ milik Taichi, sebelum akhirnya memandang helaian daun momiji yang jatuh tertiup angin. Keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Taichi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Hei, apakah kau masih mengingat'_nya'?" _Suara berat itu mengalun lirih.

Sedikit kaget, Sora menolehkan kepalanya. Mencoba menatap Taichi yang juga memandangnya intens. "Entahlah. Ada apa? Justru biasanya kau tidak ingin aku membahas itu, bukan?"

"Memang." Taichi menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku taman, membiarkan angin musim gugur menggelitik lehernya. "Aku tidak suka membahasnya, karena kau pasti akan sedih. Kalau sudah begitu aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi wanita yang mulai merengek sembari mengeluarkan air mata." Keluhnya.

Sora memasang wajah masam, dan kembali mencubit lengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Aku tidak merengek, Taichi. Jangan samakan aku dengan mantan-mantanmu yang cengeng itu."

"Aduh...iya,iya aku tahu." Ujar Taichi seraya mengusap kembali lengannya. Ia menyengir, dan menepuk kepala gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu lembut. "Kau berbeda—_sangat berbeda_."

Sora tersenyum kecil dan memandang sekumpulan anak yang tengah berlarian mengejar daun momiji yang berjatuhan. "_Haah_—aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa kembali ke Akita dan bertemu dengan'_nya_' secara normal. Pertama, aku takut mengecewakan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Kedua, aku tidak ingin melihatnya dengan wajah sendu, seperti terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Itu akan merusak suasana. Kalau begitu, percuma saja pertahanan yang aku bangun."

Taichi terdiam, mengamati wajah manis disampingnya perlahan. "Kalau ada aku?"

'_Eh?'_ Gadis itu menengok dengan segera. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Akita bersama." Melihat wajah manis disampingnya bertambah heran, ia segera menambahkan, "Kau, dan aku. Kita ke Akita bersama. Setidaknya kau harus bertemu dengan paman dan bibi, mereka merindukanmu bukan? Selain itu—"

Taichi memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun ia tahu, bahwa Sora mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

"Yah, kau benar Taichi. Aku harus membicarakannya dengan _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_. Kurasa mereka sudah curiga, karena ketika Yamato berbicara dengan _Tou-san_, sepertinya ia begitu menghindari untuk membahas tentangku." Ungkap Sora. Gadis itu menghela nafas, dan memainkan kedua jemarinya—_gelisah_. _Bahkan Yamato pun sungkan untuk berbicara jujur pada kedua orangtuanya, huh?_

Mata Sora membola ketika dirasakannya satu tangan hangat melingkupi jemari ramping miliknya. Ia memandang Taichi—sedikit bingung.

"Aku disini, Sora. Kau akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Cepat atau lambat semua pasti terungkap. Yang lebih baik, jangan sampai orangtuamu mendengar hal itu dari mulut oranglain. Justru itu akan membuat mereka semakin khawatir. Kau tidak mau hubunganmu dengan orangtuamu dan Ishida itu renggang hanya karena salah paham, bukan?"

Dilihatnya Sora menggeleng pelan. Taichi melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, lekas beritahu kedua orangtuamu. Kau kuat, kau tahu itu." Taichi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "—_aku selalu disampingmu._"

Wajah manis gadis belia itu kembali memunculkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Ia memandang Taichi malu-malu. "Lalu, pekerjaanmu?"

"_Hmm_." Pemuda disamping sedikit berpikir. "Ah, kebetulan aku _free_ minggu depan. Hanya tiga hari, memang. Bagaimana kalau kita menemui orangtuamu? Selain itu, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana suasana di Akita. Dan lagi, ada yang ingin aku lakukan disana."

"Emm...berdua?" tanya Sora dengan nada pelan.

Taichi memandang gadis itu sedikit bingung. "Yah memang, berdua. Atau kau mau aku membawa Hikari untuk ikut bersama? Tapi kurasa tiket untuk menjemputnya dari Okinawa ke Akita akan lebih mahal daripada Asahikawa ke Akita. Hemat, dengar? Setidaknya aku masih ingin menabung untuk anak-istriku kelak." Candanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Satu pukulan telak mendarat dibahu pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda semakin menyeringai—_usil_.

Masih dengan wajah yang sedikit tertekuk—berpura-pura kesal—Sora memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku nanti? Emm...maksudku. mereka akan tahu kalau aku putus dari Yamato, tapi aku kerumah dengan membawa seorang pria. Apa mereka tidak justru salah paham?"

"Salah paham?" Taichi menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Seperti misalnya?"

Gadis manis itu menunduk sedikit, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yaah...yaah seperti misalnya menganggap aku selingkuh dan berhubungan denganmu. Itu bisa saja terjadi, kau tahu? Apalagi pemikiran orangtua jaman sekarang terlalu sensitif."

Suara gelak dari Taichi membuat Sora mendongakkan wajah dan memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau mereka menganggap kita berpacaran—oh, hei dengarkan dulu," Taichi menahan tangan sang gadis yang kembali bersiap mencubitnya, "—makanya jelaskan sedetail mungkin, kurasa kemungkinan itu tidak akan terjadi. Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin membiarkan mereka mengenaliku sebagai kekasihmu."

" Dalam-mimpimu-Yagami." Sora menekankan kata-demi-kata, membuat Taichi semakin tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Pemuda itu mengusap rambut Sora dengan gemas. "Minggu depan, bagaimana?"

Sora memiringkan kepala—menimang-nimang tawaran yang diberikan Taichi. "Yah, kurasa tidak terlalu buruk." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Memang." Tambah Taichi. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini _plan maker_ yang handal—aduh! Hei, kau tidak bosan mencubitku ya?" ringisnya. Kali ini pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Tidak. Sampai kau merubah sikap '_besar kepala_'mu itu, Yagami-san." Sahut Sora santai. Tak urung ia mengulum senyum melihat pemuda tampan disamping sedikit kesakitan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Emm...kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau lakukan di Akita."

"Benar." Gumam Taichi. Helaian _brownie_ nya tampak tertiup angin lembut. Ia memasangkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan gadis manis disampingnya. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Sora dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Taichi menyapu lembut keningnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang mau kau lakukan disana?" tanya gadis itu pelan—menahan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"_Hmm_. Kau mau tahu?" Taichi terus memandang lekat sepasang vermilion yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Kalau boleh?"

Taichi tersenyum lembut. Digenggamnya kembali kedua tangan ramping milik Sora. "Tentu."

Sora balas tersenyum kecil. "Lalu?"

"Melamarmu."

Gadis cantik itupun terpana, seiring satu kecupan lembut yang mendarat di keningnya.

.

"_Isn't it strange? Just look at you, makes me affectionate. On the nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears, you give me courage. Really, your smile is the finest, dear."_

* * *

_Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari—_

_—Taichi Yagami..._

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Hanya meng-update apa yang sempat tertahan di _documen manager—lama_, tentunya dengan perubahan disana-sini. Tidak ada maksud untuk pilih kasih, karena saya suka ketiganya. Baik Taichi-Sora maupun Sora-Yamato, saya suka semuanya. Dan yeah, ini sekalian fic perkenalan saya di fandom ini. Feedback dari teman-teman diterima dengan senang hati.

(nb : editan. terimakasih untuk Saggara yang sudah repot-repot mengingatkan saya untuk mengedit segera dengan sedikit paksaan._ you're so damn, dear_)

Salam hangat,

**-Faicentt**


End file.
